懷特邁恩
Whitemane is a Ranged Support Hero from the Warcraft universe. As the High Inquisitor of the Scarlet Crusade, Sally Whitemane zealously leads her champions in a never-ending war against the undead. Under her guiding Light, all who have been touched by the plague of death will be purged by her cleansing flame... No matter how much they protest. Whitemane is a versatile Healer who heals her allies by smiting her foes. Background The Monastery was once a proud bastion of Lordaeron's priesthood - a center for learning and enlightenment. However, with the rise of the undead Scourge during the Third War, the peaceful Monastery was converted into a stronghold of the fanatical Scarlet Crusade. Under Whitemane's command, the members of the Scarlet Crusade have become ever more extreme in their battle against the Scourge. Their grasp on reality was slipping and as time moved on, Whitemane and her followers no longer trusted anyone that was not part of their own Scarlet Crusade, considering them plagued. Large numbers of innocent men and women were tortured and eventually killed because of this. It is known that both Raleigh the Devout in the Hillsbrad Foothills and Varimathras in the Undercity are determined to eliminate the leadership of the Scarlet Monastery, albeit for different reasons. The dreadlord of the Forsaken wishes to end the continued threat of the Scarlet Crusade so close to his capital and the human in Southshore believes the only way the Scarlet Crusade can be brought back to its original purpose is to remove the corrupted leaders. Gameplay Summary Whitemane has an active, combat-heavy playstyle similar to that of Kharazim due to the nature of her trait, . She is required to be closer to the frontline than most supports and actively dealing damage in order to maximize her effectiveness. is the only basic ability that costs mana, so the typical strategy is to apply Zeal to your team and use and off-cooldown to heal. Because of Desperate Plea's stacking mana cost, she tends to run out of mana quickly in prolonged teamfights if isn't picked at level 4, but doing so is a big power-spike that allows her to use Desperate Plea much more zealously; turning it into a reliable healing ability that doesn't need to focus as much on Zeal for healing. Generally, she is best played when teamed with a decent frontline that can peel for her if the situation gets sticky, as she has no escapes or knockbacks herself. She has sub-par healing numbers early in the match and sometimes struggles to keep up if a big teamfight breaks out before level 10, but after level 10 she becomes an extremely potent group healer capable of turning the tide of a losing teamfight. Strengths *Exceptional at trading due to the nature of *Good multi-target healing, especially with and *Great out-of-combat healing with the use of and *Can talent into dealing more damage while still remaining an effective healer, thanks to *Her main healing ability can be spammed quickly if necessary for a big burst heal, although this is costly *Can have near unlimited mana through *Can provide the entire team with 40 armor using *Can talent into not needing to self-heal much, instead allowing her to focus entirely on her team *Has access to at level 20, one of the best damage reduction talents in the game **This can be further upgraded to lower the damage of two enemy heroes at once with *Can lock down heroes with for an on-demand root Weaknesses *Needs to put herself at risk often in order to maximize healing *Unreliable healing if enemies can effectively avoid her damage *No escapes or other ways of reducing pressure against her; dive heroes can therefor be a big problem as she must be farther forward than most supports to be effective *She cannot move while channeling and , leaving her highly vulnerable if alone or out of position when using it *Extremely poor waveclear and non-hero damage Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds Matchups Pairings Effective foes Skins ;Witch of the Hollows :The Witch of the Hollows' beliefs are unconventional, even by Raven Court's standards. Her methods of torturing the living deemed too extreme. It was the Raven Lord alone who saw the potential within her... Development Videos Whitemane Spotlight Trivia Patch changes References